Good Girl Gone Mad
by asylumchick97
Summary: What if when the Kishin was released, Stein wasn't the one to go mad? What if it was Maka? Rated M for small language on Ptty's par, violence and pleanty of gore. :p
1. Desent into Madness

So, Im back! And what joy it is. I have been on writers block therapy for a bit and I got a seasonal job so I've been slow on uploading. The chapters are really short as you can see. So enjoy.

* * *

It has been a week since the Kishin Asura was released and everyone had been scared and cautious. Even through all this, Lord Death stated that classes still go on, and so they did. Everything was as it should be, or so everyone thought.

Maka Albarn had changed since madness had encased the world. She hadn't been eating. She's fallen behind in her studies, and even stopped talking with her friends. But the strangest thing is that every night, she sits awake in her bed, staring at the bleeding moon with a crazed grin on her face.

"Maka, you still awake?" Soul asked quietly, slowly opening the door to Maka's room. Maka turned her head to face Soul. "What are you doing in my room Soul?" Maka asked monotone. Soul shivered as he looked into her eyes. They looked as if they've lost all colour and life. Soul cleared his throat and spoke again. "Sorry Maka, I was just checking up on you." He tried to look anywhere, anywhere at all but Maka's cold eyes. "I'm fine Soul; you don't need to check up on me. I'm not a baby," Maka huffed and plopped down, facing the wall. Soul sighed and shut the door quietly leaving Maka to bathe in the light of the moon alone.

Maka closed her eyes tightly and started to cry. There was a nagging voice in her head. "Maka, he's useless. He treats you like a child, like you're the weapon. Kill him, kill him and free yourself of this burden.' The voice echoed throughout her mind. Maka held her head in her hands and cried more. "I can't kill Soul. He's my friend, my partner. I can't kill him," Maka tried to plead with the voice, but it kept saying the same thing. 'Kill Soul, you can do it. Kill Soul now!' Maka couldn't fight it anymore. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She looked around and spotted a large knife. She picked it up and looked at her reflection in the blade. She smiled and she smiled back with the same demented grin. Maka gripped the hilt of the knife and walked to Soul's room.

Maka opened the door to Soul's room and found said albino boy asleep in his bed with Blair, in cat form, sleeping on his chest. Maka walked over and picked Blair up by the scruff and threw her out of the room. Blair hit the wall with a thud. "Nya, Maka. What was that for?" Blair yowled, rubbing the back of her head with a paw. Maka glared at her and Blair jumped a bit. "Shut up stupid cat," Maka said and shut the door.

Maka stepped quietly over to Soul's sleeping form and got on top of him, straddling his hips. Soul stirred and awoke to the feeling of added weight and looked to see Maka hovering over him, a big, crazy grin plastered on her face. Soul didn't have time to say anything as Maka lifted the knife above her head and plunged it in Soul's heart. He died instantly. The last thing he saw was the madness in Maka's cold, lifeless eyes. Maka pulled the knife out and stabbed Soul again and again, losing herself. Blood flew everywhere, coating Maka and everything in her range. After about thirty more stabs, she stopped, breathing heavily.

Maka slid off of Soul's body and walked out of his room. Blair gasped at the sight of Maka covered in blood. "Maka, what did you do?" Blair gasped and tried to run past Maka. Maka picked Blair up by her scruff and pinned her to the wall. "I told you to shut up," was all Maka said before shoving the knife into Blair's chest and into the wall. Blood sprayed Maka's face and she smiled as she saw the life leave Blair's eyes. Maka let go of Blair though her body stayed on the wall due to the knife and then walked out into the night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed what all I have. I have the rest but I wont upload it unless you all tell me you want it. I want to make sure people like it before I upload the rest. So thanks :/


	2. One down, Five to go

Maka walked the streets of Death City. The only light she saw was that of the moon. Maka had only one thought on her mind at the moment; all her friends were lies . . . lies that needed to be destroyed. She walked through alleys and past quiet buildings until she reached her destination; Blackstar and Tsubaki's house.

As Maka stood in front of the door, she hesitated. 'Just do it,' the voice whispered and she nodded. "You're right, they need to die," Maka said and picked the lock with ease and started to climb the stairs of her friends' apartment. She soon stood in the dimly lit living room and smirked when she heard Blackstar snoring down the hall.

Maka looked around and went to the kitchen. She started opening drawers looking for a knife. As soon as she found what she was looking for, the lights flicked on. "Maka, what are you doing here?" Maka turned around to see Blackstar standing there in his boxers and rubbing his eyes. "Maka, what happened to you?" He asked worried as he saw all the blood on his friend. Maka gripped the knife in her hand and held it behind her back. "Nothing Blackstar, don't worry," Maka said and lunged at her friend.

Even though Blackstar was tired, he could still dodge Maka's attack with ease. Maka tried constantly to strike Blackstar, but he kept dodging and blocking. "Maka stop! What are you doing?" Blackstar yelled at his friend, trying to get through to her. Maka didn't respond, she only preceeded to attack again.

The two froze as they saw Tsubaki come out in the living room. "Blackstar, are you training again?" She asked then stopped as she saw Maka with a knife and blood dripping from her. "Maka?" Tsubaki asked quietly. "Tsubaki, get out of here and go get help. Go now!" Blackstar yelled at her, pointing towards the door. Maka took this time to come up behind Blackstar and slit his throat. Blackstar's eyes went wide as he felt himself unable to breath. Tsubaki screamed as she saw Blackstar slump to the floor with blood pouring from his neck and mouth.

Maka smiled crazily and pounced at Tusbaki. Tsubaki tried to run but she tripped and fell hard. She rolled onto her back in time to see Maka right above her. "Maka, why are you doing this? We're your friends," Tsubaki pleaded, crying. Maka smiled softly, she almost looked like her old self again. She got down on one knee and addressed her friend. "Tsubaki, you were my best friend, it's a shame that you turned out to be like everyone else, a fake," and with that, Maka shoved her knife into Tsubaki's stomach. Tsubaki tired to scream in pain, but she couldn't with the blood that pooled in her mouth. Maka smiled evily again and dragged the knife up to Tsubaki's chest, causing her organs to spill out. Maka took the knife out and replaced it in Tusbaki's chast.

Maka stood up next to her friends corpse, then walked over the window. She looked off into the distance to stare at Gallows Mansion. She gripped the knife in her hand and smiled wide. She had only one more place to go.

* * *

lolz my chapters are so short .-. sorry. . .but the next chapter will be up soon


	3. All Cats Have 9 Souls

Sorry about the wait. . .and how short the chapters are. . .im not good at chaoter stories :I

* * *

Blair ran as fast as she could. She stayed in cat form because she was afraid Maka would be able to sense her soul if she turned into a human. She skidded to a halt in front of Blackstar's apartment. Blair smiled thinking she'd made it in time, but her smile turned to a look of terror when ashe saw Maka in the window looking off somewhere. Blair looked and gasped as she realized what Maka was looking at.

Blair shook her head and started to run again, this time her destination was Gallows Mansion. She needed to warn Kid about Maka's killing spree. Blair ran fas, faster than she ever had before. She knew she had to arrive before Maka.

Five minutes later, Blair stood on the stoop of Kid's mansion. She panted and tried to catch her breath but she knew she didn't have much time. Blair got on her hind legs and started banging on the door with her paws and screaming Kid's name. She screamed and knocked until her voice was hoarse and her paws hurt.

Blair was about to give up when it started raining, but then the doors opened and Kid stood there with a candle looking around. He looked down and saw Blair, soaking wet and shaking. "Blair, what are you doing out here in the rain," He said, kneeling down to look at her better. Blair shook her purple coat and ran past Kid. "You have to hide, Maka is on her way here!" Kid shut the door and looked at Blair with a blank stare. Blair jumped up on a table and looked at Kid. "Maka has gone crazy! She killed Soul, and tried to kill me. And I'm pretty sure she killed Blackstar and Tsubaki too. She's on her way here, you have to hide!" Blair yelled, near hysteria. Kid looked at Blair confused and Blair sighed.

Just then, lightening flashed across the sky and Blair and Kid looked out the window to see. Blair gasped and fell off the table. Kid looked out the window and stiffened. Out in the yard was Maka, covered in blood and a knife in her hand. Kid dropped the candle and stepped away from the window. "Blair, come here," Kid said quietly, as in disbelief. Blair walked over to him and looked up. Kid summoned Beelzebub and handed her to Blair. "Fly out of here, go to my dad at school and get help. Hurry!" Kid said and sent her off.

Blair transformed into her human form looking scared out of her wits. She sat on the base of the skateboard as it started to hover. "Hurry Blair, I need to go get Liz and Patty," Kid said and ran off. Blair nodded and flew out the door and to the DWMA.


End file.
